Breaking The Truth
by PhoenixW4Me
Summary: My own little telling of the 30th episode of the English dubbed series. Might have a bit of anger between Darien and Serena. Especially Luna and Darien afterward.
1. Chapter 1

I thought about this after seeing MegaMind with my family. It has nothing really to do with MegaMind other than probably a few lines. Set in the first season during the 30th English dubbed episode and 34th Japanese.

**Spear A Life**

**By Sailor Phoenix1997**

Serena looked up at the fire swirling around the elevator wire.

_"Sailor Moon could get us out of this. But then Darien'll know who I really am. There's no other choice. No fun getting toasted." _Serena raised her fist to her chest. "You're going down big time Zoicite!"

"Huh?" Darien turned towards her.

"MOON PRISM POWER!" In a matter of seconds Sailor Moon stood in her place. Darien was unable to believe his eyes.

"Meatball Head's Sailor Moon? There is no way this is real. That's it I'm dreaming."

"Yea. You can believe that if we make it out of here alive." Sailor Moon pulled off her tiara."MOON TIARA MAGIC!" The tiara turned into a golden light and clashed with the fire and extinguished it. The tiara broke through the ceiling causing an explosion. A few rocks landed at the feet of Zoicite. Serena knew the woman thought them dead.

"Are you nuts?" Serena slapped her hand over Darien's mouth.

"Be quiet you idiot. She thinks we're dead. Just stay out of my way up there alright. You're hurt enough." The elevator leveled with the floor.

"I'll just tell Queen Beryl it was an accident. She won't mind with all seven crystals."

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" Sailor Moon exploded.

"Who's that?" The smoke cleared to reeal the blond Scout.

"Takes a lot more than a measly fireball to get rid of me you stupid hunk of NegaScum. I'm Sailor Moon enemy of the NegaVerse. And that means you." Zoicite chuckled.

"How ironic. It isn't you I want but your pal Tuxedo Mask."

"Oh cut it Zoicite. He's no where near here. You took me and now I'm seriously ticked off. Just grow up and fight already. Or are you going to run away like normal?"

"Um Sailor Moon. I'm right here." Serena snapped her head around.

"Didn't I tell you to stay out of my way? That includes distracting me. I know Zoicite. She'll-" Serena stopped short when Darien pulled a blood-red rose from his jacket. _"He really is Tuxedo Mask. Unbelievable." _Serena's hand tightened into a fist. "I can't believe this."

"You should get out of here Sailor Moon. This fight doesn't concern you anymore."

"If you think that's true for one second you're dead wrong. You're the handicapped one here. What with that shoulder of your's. Let me handle this. I'm not just a crybaby you know." Tuxedo Mask grabbed her arm.

"Just stay back." His tone told her there was no other option. She stepped behind him and snarled under her breath.

"Are we doing this or what?"

"We're doing this. But you've got to promise a fair fight and Sailor Moon's safety first."

"Of course. I wouldn't have it any other way." Zoicite's hand moved behind her leg. But the tiny movements weren't missed by Sailor Moon's keen eyes. She looked behind her out of the corner of her eye. A crystal spear hovered in the air. A scheme already forming in her mind. Zoicite smirked and released the spear. Tuxedo Mask turned around.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry to eat the first chapter on such a cliffie. But I just couldn't help it. I'm evil. Or so my sister says. I deserve it more than likely. I've called her "Curly Fry Head" ever since I first heard Meatball Head. So her whole life basically. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Change of Heart**

**By Sailor Phoenix1997  
**

Sailor Moon had already put her plan into action.

The cold blast of air from the release warned Sailor Moon to back flip over the tip. She landed on her feet and crouched down.

"Tuxedo Mask! Get down!" He did as told. The spear embedded itself into it's owner's chest. Zoicite looked down at her weapon in her chest before collapsing. Tuxedo Mask ran back to Sailor Moon.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm perfectly fine." Her communicator beeped. She pulled it from her skirt's pocket and pressed the receive button. Raye's worried face filled the screen.

"Serena why are you transformed? Is there a situation? Do you need back up? Are you hurt? Why are you transformed? Are you hurt?"

"Raye. Take a breath. I'm fine. I just had to transform to defeat Zoicite."

"What?"

"Yes. I fought Zoicite."

"Alone?"

"Kinda. I'll explain later but right now I've got to get out of this denension thingy."

"We'll send Mercury!"

"No. I'll be fine. Tell ya what. When I get back I'll give a detailed explanation of what happened."

"OK." Serena put the communicator away and sighed.

"Raye. She will never stop worrying."

"And she has good right to Meatball Head."

"Cut it Shields. I don't need that kind of thanks for saving your life. Need I remind you."

"I don't need a reminder about that Serena. Trust me." He took hold of his wounded shoulder. Sailor Moon sighed and took part of her skirt in her mouth. Tuxedo Mask turned when the ripping of cloth rang in his ears. "What are you doing?" Serena ripped off the last of the blue strip off her skirt.

"Only thing I can do. That shoulder will only get worse if it doesn't get bandaged." She looked around. "It'll hurt if I put it on dry. Oh. If only Mercury was here. Then we'd have no problem."

"Didn't you just tell Raye you would be fine?"

"Yea. I would. Not you. Not with that shoulder."

"Good point Meatball Head."

"Stop calling me that. You know I hate it. I mentioned it to you in the elevator."

"Oh yea. The elevator of doom."

"OK. That sounds like something from a cheesy sci-fi movie."

"I'd have to agree." Sailor Moon stood up.

"It'll have to do for now. Take off your shirt."

"What?" Sailor Moon shrugged her right shoulder.

"I'm not that kind of girl. And I'm trying to help." Tuxedo Mask started taking off his jacket but stopped suddenly and gripped his wounded shoulder. Serena sighed and helped remove the sticky black coat. "Gross," she said as she threw it away in disgust. Darien undid the buttons on his shirt while Serena undid his tie. "Can you get enough oxygen to your brain with this on?"

"I get just enough Meatball Head."

"Stop it. Or Raye might just burn a hole in that big mouth of your's."

"She sure is protective of you."

"We're like sisters. She won't let me out of her sight if she can help it. She even told me once that if I ever became a Youma she'd do all in her power to turn me back. But I think she's like that because I'm her leader."

"There's no doubting she cares for you." Serena peeled the shirt from the wound and tightly wrapped the ripped piece of her uniform around his shoulder.

"Might smart a bit but at least it'll keep it from getting any worse." Serena looked up into Darien's eyes and faintly blushed. Barely noticeable but still a blush.

* * *

**A/N: Hope it's good. And my review said that Zoicite was a man not a woman but in the English dubbed Zoicite was a woman for the relationship between him and Kunzite. I can't stand Malachite so please excuse me using Kunzite. PLEASE REVIEW! And not only on this story. But the other ones I've got. **


End file.
